roblox_field_of_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are one of the two teams in Field of Battle. They oppose orcs, and their color is blue (affects certain weapons and armor). Being on the human team will turn your skin a light cream/peach color. Human NPCs usually wear white or blue armor and fight with swords. Offensive - NPCs that spawn regularly and will attempt to travel to the opposing team's base. Defensive - NPCs that only spawn once - to protect a team's general. They stay in the same spot unless aggravated by something from the opposite team. Bosses - Spawnable by the team's leader with enough team points. Strongest type of NPC apart from the generals and demon. IMPORTANT: All NPCs are affected by a team's "strength score". The higher it is, the stronger your NPCs are, but the lower it is, the weaker they are. This affects every NPC from soldiers to generals. Strength score can be gained from killing things from the opposite team, and can be lost when things from your team die. Eventually, if a team's strength score gets low enough, it will enter a point of no return where the NPCs from that team are simply too weak to combat the NPCs from the other team, and just keep dying and dying, further lowering the score and worstening the problem until the general eventually dies. Offensive NPCs Soldier - A soldier wearing full leather armor with no helmet. Weakest human npc in terms of defense and damage. Uses a sword to attack. Knight - This knight wears Chainmail armor with a grey version of a bluesteel helmet. A little stronger than soldiers in terms of defense and damage. Uses a sword to attack. Captain - It has the helmet of a knight's and big red and white armor. It also has a shield that is attached to the armor, making things that hit it deal no damage. Fights with a sword and shield, has slightly above average defense and damage. NOTE: Defensive NPCs can spawn, but less commonly than soldiers, knights and captains. Defensive NPCs Ranged Defenses Archer - An archer wearing a small blue fedor with a feather. It has blue shirt and leggings and a brown quiver on it's back. Shoots arrows to attack and targets flying players when present. Weakest human NPC in terms of defense along with the mage and soldier. Usually positioned on high places of a team's base. Mage - A mage wearing a blue wizard hat with blue robes. Shoots a single magic missile to attack and targets flying players when present. Usually positioned on high places of a team's base. Weakest human NPC in terms of defense along with the archer and soldier. Catapult - A catapult manned by a soldier. Shoots a red hot cannonball with an AOE bigger than greater fireball, and does about the same amount of damage as one. Will target random things from the opposite team. In certain maps, the team with the most catapults could end up almost completely blowing up the other team's base - exposing their general to everything.The catapult can be stopped by killing the soldier manning it. Usually positioned on high places of a team's base. Foot Defenses Assassin - Wearing a helmet with a small spiky visor. the helmet looks rusty with a small spike on top of it. It is wearing red leggings and shirt with a white cross. As powerful as some bosses in terms of damage, but as weak as a knight in terms of defense. Will try to target an enemy's back to do extra damage. Uses a sword to fight. Guard - Exactly looks like a soldier except it is holding a shield and wears iron armor. Uses a sword to fight. Slightly weaker than the captain in defense and damage. Royal Guard - Wears emperor armor, holds shield. As strong as a guard and captain put together. Should also be noted that the shield can block hits. Uses a sword to fight. Giant - A giant soldier holding a giant sword. Has the highest damage and defense out of all the regular (non boss, non general) human NPCs. General - Wears Redcliff Elite armor and helmet and has a beard. Most powerful human npc. Has the individual strength of almost 3 bosses put together. The general dying will result in the orcs winning the round, and getting a win bonus of gold and xp. After a long time, it will "grow impatient and join the fight" along with the orc general on the map Underground. Exactly equal in stats to the orc general. Despite his power, the human general is only a bit bigger than a soldier in size. Bosses Lieutenant Colonel Morgan - Wearing Alar Knight Armor and has brown hair with ponytail. Also wears sunglasses. The weakest Human boss. Several level 20+ players can kill him without the use of NPCS. When spawned, playes the first few seconds of "Yankee Doodle". Almost as big as a giant. Prince Hadrian - Wearing Alar Knight Armor and no helmet or hair. Has the "Chillax" face on. Also, has more health and does more damage than Morgan. Plays a medieval, royal-music type sound when spawned. As large as a giant. Uses a hammer to fight. Commander Meridius - Wearing Redcliff Elite Armor with a red and orange detailed mask/helmet, that resembles Constantine Helmet. He is the fastest boss and does most damage, but has lowest health of Human bosses.but also very high in armor since hes wearing the Redcliff elite armor. Plays a bit of hardcore rock music when spawned. Uses a large sword and shield. Almost as big as a giant. Champion Hawklight - Wearing Bluesteel Armor and Bluesteel Helmet. Hence it's name, it glows a light aura. It has the most health of Human bosses. When spawned, plays the first few seconds of "Adam Massacre - Absolutely Perfect". As large as a giant. Uses a sword. Megathron - Wears Emperor Armor. Even bigger than a giant, and the same size as the orc general. Has the highest damage out of the human bosses and fights with a huge sword. Plays a mild sounding rythm when spawned. Ice Queen - This is a special boss. The duke/duchess/king/queen can't spawn this boss by themself. This boss spawns randomly and only make an appearance in Blizzard map. Make sure you do significant damage to either Ice Queen or Ice Golem when they spawn. You will eventually collect the Ice Chisel or Ice Handle.